Pure
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: Can true love be found in an enemy? Billy is headoverheels in love with a classmate, but is quickly drawn in by a seductive femme fatale. What is it about her that drives him wild? Why does she seem so familiar? BillyxFFC
1. New Enemy

**_Chapter One: New Enemy_**

* * *

"You're really gonna start getting me jealous with these grades Billy. You seem to do everything with ease."

Jason, Billy, and Kimberly were walking through the park. School had just let out and everyone was chatting about their latest killer exam.

"I study just like everyone else Kim."

"Even if you didn't, you know you would ace it. Come on, fess up."

Kimberly gave a good-natured shove on the studious Billy.

"Well..."

_Warriors five of Angel's place,_

_tender care, yet warrior's haste,_

_they save the land from evil's wrath,_

_following the lighted path_

The teens stopped at the delicate sound that wafted through the air. Following the sound, they saw a girl around their age sitting in on the ground, singing. She was leaning agaisnt a picnic table, seemingly oblivious to their presence.

"Isn't that Saline?" asked Jason

"Yeah, she couldn't come in because she was sick." said Kimberly, "She doesn't look much better now."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Billy

"I don't know, she won't tell anyone." Kimbely went over to the girl and gave her a light tap. "Saline?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes, they were a brilliant green.

Billy was captivated by her eyes.

"Uh...hello...Kimberly."

"Are you feeling okay Saline? You don't look any better than the last time I saw you."

"Uh...I'm okay. The sun just irritates me after a spelll of sickness. I'm fine, really."

"Well...if you're sure."

"We were just going to get some drinks, want to come?" asked Billy

Saline frowned then looked around, as if expecting something to jump from the bushes.

"I...I can't. My mother will come for me soon and she hates it when I dawdle. Thank you though."

"Oh, ok...see you around then." said Billy, somewhat dissapointed.

As they were leaving, they heard yelling and a girl's yelp.

When they turned around, Saline was gone.

"Was that her?" asked Jason

Before anyone could answer, they heard multiple screams from the same direction.

"Time for your next lesson my dear: merciless killing."

When the teens got to the scene, they were suprized.

A new enemy stood before them.

"Greetings rangers, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you?" asked Jason

"Who, me? I am called many things."

In the blink of an eye, the teens were blown back by an invisible force.

"But you can personally call me Lena."

* * *

"She told us to call her Lena. I've never seen a monster that fights as she does." said Jason 

"She didn't look like a monster to me." said Kimbely. "She looked like a normal woman."

"A normal woman can't kick the crap out of three people that bad. Noone could." retorted Jason, rubbing a bruise on his neck.

"Kimberly is right, she is human." said Zordon.

After the fight, they contacted the others and suggested they meet at the command center.

Zordon and Alpha ran over this information over and turned up less than they expected.

"We know nothing of this girl except she must have a strong connection with Rita and that her fighting power is remarkable." said Zordon "So you must not take her lightly."

"What can we do?" asked Trini

"The only thing we can do is watch her and study her throughly. In time, her identity will be revealed and we will be able to formulate a plan of action."

* * *

**This is my first non-anime fanfiction, so bear with me. Good? Bad? Completely off the mark? Please tell me so I can make it better!**


	2. Questions

_**Chapter Two: Questions**_

* * *

"So, who are you taking to the Spring Dance?" asked Trini

"I...I don't..." Billy wasn't really paying attention.

The other rangers followed his gaze.

Saline was sleeping underneath a tree. She wore a pure white dress with a matching sweater, leggings, and slippers.

"Ah..." said Trini

"Nice..." said Jason, patting him on the back.

"Guys, come on-"

"I didn't know you had it for Saline. I could've introduced you. She comes by to see our martial arts classes from time to time." said Tommy

"You guys-"

"She's perfect for you." said Zack grinning.

Before Billy could get another word in, he saw something that made his stomach drop.

"Hey babe. What's a pretty thing like you doing sleeping on a day like this?" asked Bulk, leaning close to her face.

"Yeah, you should be wondering what stud you're planning to take to the Spring Dance." said Skull, trying poorly to be suave "I know just the guy for you."

Saline, flustered, got up and tried to move away, but Bulk and Skull hooked their arms into each of hers.

"Come on sweetheart, what do you say? You need a date and, uh, my schedule just happens to be open."

"Well...that's very kind of you, but-"

"Hey!" called Tommy "Go hassle someone else! She already has a date!"

"Quiet geek! She didn't say that!" said Skull

"Yes she did." retorted Trini "Billy asked her."

Billy nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

"Are you serious?! The supergeek?! As if!" The bullies laughed long and hard over the very idea.

"A-actually, he is." Saline replied softly

They stopped their laughter.

"Seriously?! Well, uh, wanna change your mind?"

Kimberly and Trini walked up to them with their arms crossed.

"Fine, we can take a hint...Let's go Skull."

"Right behind ya Bulk!"

As they were leaving, Saline flashed everyone with a shy smile while twirling her long, brown hair between her fingers.

"Thank you everyone."

"Hey, no problem." said Zack, eyeing Billy teasingly.

"So, um, were you serious about asking me out to the dance?" There was a fair shade of pink to her brown skin.

Billy wanted so much to tell her how cute she looked, but he wasn't one for that.

"I...um..."

"Well, you don't have to, it's just um..."

Kim and Trini exchanged knowing glances.

"Yes, he was." Kimberly butted in.

"Yes; he'll pick you up at eight." Trini smiled mischievously

Saline smiled. "Okay...well, I look forward to it."

Billy managed to gather some backbone. "Yeah, me too."

"SALINA!"

Saline jumped, immediately frightened at the screeching voice.

"Uh, yes mother?"

"How many times must I warn you to wait for me to get you?! Do you want to-"

The dark-haired woman stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at the others.

Saline saw it.

"Uh, well, mother...I'm here now so you can take us home."

"...right. we have much to discuss young lady."

With that, the woman left, a quiet Saline following behind her.

* * *

_**Not as active as my last one, but I hope you liked it anyway. I have a lot more prewritten so it shouldn't take long. Wanna comment? Have a suggestion? Send it to me. If not, thank you for reading.**_


	3. Captive

**_Chapter Three: Captive_**

* * *

"It has, that's what worries me." said Zordon 

"The calm before the storm." said Tommy "Whatever's coming soon, It can't be good."

"Any more information on amazon woman?" asked Jason

Alpha went to one of the computers and started pulling up holographic images.

"This is her?" asked Zack

The woman wore a skin-tight black mini with a matching bandanna top laced with red. Long, fingerless black gloves adorned her arms along with long black boots that reached her lower thighs. Long black hair graced with red highlights swayed about her waist and made her seductive, crimson eyes stand out more.

"Yes. Sensors indicate that her body has been altered. She's no older than any of you." said Alpha.

"How's that possible?" asked Trini

"It is the work of dark magic." said Zordon

"Not only is she completely human, she's also very weak. Her vitals show that she has a very weak heart and will not survive for very long."

"Then how is she able to fight so well?" asked Jason

"The magic keeps her alive and thriving." said Zordon "Without it, she will die. With it, she will suffer, but continue to live."

"So, is Rita controlling her, or did she offer life to someone suffering?" asked Kimberly

"It's hard to tell at this point." said Alpha

"It's still a better start than where we were two days ago." said Billy 'We'll have to try to capture her for more confirmation."

"So that limits us to a lot." said Tommy

"Not that she was holding back." said Jason

_"Pathetic humans..."_

Everyone turned to the viewing globe.

"It's her!"

"She's at the park!" said Alpha

"Well Jason, well see if she really is as tough as you say." said Tommy

* * *

"Stop right there Lena!" said Jason 

The dark woman turned to them, a sinister smile on her painted lips.

"Red, don't tell me you're still upset? I was going easy on you, I promise."

"Easy or not, you're going down." said Tommy

The girl smiled yet again.

"Well White, we'll see about that."

In the blink of an eye, all six rangers were sent spiraling backwards. Lena giggled, unbefitting of her appearance.

"How does she do that?" asked Trini

"I told you!" said Jason

"To think, Zordon's fighters behaving this way."

Just as the rangers sprung up again, Lena sent a powerful beam of dark energy their way, blasting them clear across the park.

The dark energy coursed through their bodies, rendering them immobile.

Lena strutted in a seductive manner towards them, something on her mind. She knelt beside them, idly gracing a hand over Jason's shoulders.

"Mother wishes me to prove myself by capturing one of you. I've considered it and have made a sound decision."

She touched Billy's back.

"I choose you."

* * *

**_You finally get a visual of Lena. What happens next may get a little racy, but no graphic details. I can't even believe I went this way. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter._**


	4. Captivated

_**Chapter Four: Captivated**_

* * *

"I aim to please only you Mother." said Lena as she bowed respectively.

"What shall be done to the prisoner?" asked Goldar eagerly "May I torture him now?"

"No! That honor solely lies with Lena. Do whatever you want with him, just don't kill him. We'll need some motivation for the rangers to come here."

"Yes mother." With those words, she went to the dungeon room.

* * *

"Who knows what they could be doing to Billy." said Trini 

"How do we get him back?" asked Kimberly

"He is being held by Rita. We will have to get to her fortress and get him without anyone knowing." said Zordon

"That shouldn't be too hard, right?" said Jason

"One of you must go. Be super alert, we don't know who they have guarding him." said Alpha "It could be Lena herself."

* * *

Billy woke up groggily, unaware of what had happened or where he was. 

"Finally awake Blue?"

Billy knew that voice, he knew it was important.

"I was worried. With all that dark energy, I was hoping I didn't overrate you."

"Where am I?" His voice was a strengthening whisper.

"You are a guest in my home." came the soft reply

Billy looked around for the source of the voice. He was immediately taken aback.

"Lena!"

He struggled to get free, but found that he was bound to a stone wall by chains on his ankles and wrists.

"You go to Angel Grove High, don't you?"

Billy stopped struggling, but said nothing.

"Billy Craston, Blue Ranger. You have a crush on Saline Andrews, correct?"

"..."

"You like this girl very much, don't you?" Lena walked up to him and ran a hand over his chest. "Must be the first time for you."

"Stay away from me!"

"Do you really want me to? Blue..."

Her voice then faltered and came out soft and melodious. She held her head as she staggered a bit.

Billy watched curiously.

"Who are you really Lena?"

The girl struggled to stop, then looked Billy in the eye. He saw something hidden in them, but could't say exactly what. In any case, there was also something that drew him near.

Lena then lost control again and was walking as if she were spinning in place for hours.

"Do you really want to know?"

She walked towards him until her face was close to his.

"Do you really?"

Before Billy could respond, Lena fell back. He managed to catch her just before she fell to the ground. But because of the strain of the chains on his wrists, he quickly pulled her close, so that her body was fully immersed in his.

Lena gasped at the quick, fluent movement, then screamed as he came to fall on top of her.

The chains, worn from use, had finally come free from the spokes in the wall.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

Lena didn't answer.

Billy took off his helmet to get a better look at her. He didn't count on her face moving at the same time as his.

The kiss was explosive. There mouths, partially open at the time, fueled the fire. He breathed in her essence, she breathed in his.

The strangest thing was, he felt no guilt; he felt no wrong.

All he felt was a longing that grew stronger every second he was near her.

* * *

_**Sorry folks, It's the chapter I'm working on now that's a bit racy, but not too much. I try to be subtle. Anyway, how was it?**_

_**Alright? Sucked? Be sure to tell me.**_


	5. Spar With Me

**_Chapter Five: Spar With Me_**

* * *

"Billy!"

Kimberly and Jason had grabbed his arms and dragged him back to the command center through a portal.

"Billy, are you okay?!"

"What did they do to you!?"

Billy couldn't speak. His body still tingled with feelings he never knew he could feel.

* * *

_She graced his chest with an array of butterfly kisses..._

_...his hands ran themselves through her silken hair..._

_That alone brought shivers down his spine..._

* * *

"Billy, can you hear us?" asked Kim 

"Should we check him out?" asked Zack "He may be hurt."

Billy closed his eyes, thankful for the helmet that hid his true feelings.

He was anything but hurt.

* * *

"How did that brat escape!?!?!?!" screeched Rita 

Lena was so tender and hot, she had to lean against the cool, sturdy walls to keep from falling.

"Someone used dark magic in order to open a portal." said Lena "Goldar attacked my weak spot countless times before I complied."

Rita turned to the winged beast. "You..."

He backed up, knowing what would happen.

"...but-"

* * *

"Vitals show that he's fine. His skin has risen in temperature and his neural activity is reacting quicker than usual. Other than that, he's completely healthy." said Alpha 

"See you guys, I'm fine." said Billy

"You had us really worried." said Trini "What happened?"

Billy blushed a bit, but tried not to expose anything.

"I woke up in a dungeon chained to the wall. Lena came in and started talking to me. Half-way through-"

* * *

_...the taste of her skin mesmerized him..._

_...tracing her perfect hips with his trembling fingers made him ache..._

_...screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the desolate space..._

* * *

"She felt dizzy and started to stagger across the room." 

"Is that all?" asked Tommy, suspicious at his hesitation.

"She...also opened the portal for you to get to me."

The others looked at eachother.

"I, somehow got through to the person she was. She agreed to help me and ran when her other personality came back."

"Well, she's not completely unreachable. " said Kimberly "Where do we go from there?"

"We could try to reason with her. If Billy got though to her, maybe we can." said Trini

The rest agreed.

Billy remained silent, hoping that their "reasoning" was different from his.

* * *

Saline watched the students as they sparred. She sat in a desolate corner, analyzing their movements as if they were dancing on the floor. 

Billy stole glances at her, while the other rangers glanced at them.

"Go over Billy, ask her to spar with you." said Jason

"Are you crazy?" asked Billy

"It'll be romantic." said Kimberly "Hold her close and teach her some moves. You know you want to."

Billy's face was tinted a fair shade of pink, but he soon gathered the courage to go over to her.

Ever since he and Lena were together, he had gotten a sort of new confidence when it came to Saline. He felt no guilt as he thought he would, but only a sudden exhilaration as her walked up to the green-eyed beauty.

"Hi Saline."

The girl looked up.

She wore a white halter dress with white leggings and slippers. Her hair was curled and bounded together with a white ribbon and diamonds were hanging in her ears.

"Hello Billy."

"Do you...want to spar with me? I can show you a few pointers."

Saline considered this for a while before smiling. "Sure."

They took a small space away from the other trainers and began with basic knowledge.

The other rangers watched in intrest as they saw the couple go though the moves as if they were ballroom dancers.

The moment ceases when they here a familiar screech.

Saline immediately drops her smile and turns to her enraged mother.

"This is the second time I have to come and get you!"

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry." she mumbled

"Not as sorry as your gonna be."

"She's okay, she hasn't done anything wrong." said Billy, concerned

"Who asked you?!"

Saline dropped her head, then whispered something low enough, but so Billy could hear.

Her mother then took her arm and dragged her away.

* * *

**I reallly need to know what you thought of this one. I don't normally go into detail like this, so please tell me what you really think. No holding back. (I don't own Power Rangers by the way. I think that is evident.)**


	6. Dance With Me

**_Chapter Six: Dance With Me_**

* * *

"Do you think she will be able to come?" asked Billy

He wore a navy dress shirt with black slacks and boots.

"I'm sure she will, don't worry." said Trini

She wore an elegant satin dress with off-white pumps and her hair up in a bun adorned with small white flowers.

"Well, maybe she's already in, let's go see." said Jason

He wore a red satin shirt with khaki slacks and tan boots.

The teens walked into the packed gymnasium. The theme was Forever Stars in blue, silver, and white.

"About time you came!" called Kimberly

She wore a short, pink satin dress lined with fine lace with white pumps. Her hair was in a messy updo and bound with fine pink ribbons.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" asked Tommy

He wore a crisp, white dress shirt with matching slacks and shoes. His long mane was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"We were looking for Saline. I guess she hasn't arrived yet." said Trini

* * *

Soft music came on and Tommy immediately swept Kimberly into an embracing dance. 

Jason and Trini went over to the snack table, leaving Billy alone.

As the song went on, he began to feel more and more hopeless of the situation. Sighing, he went to the sidelines to watch.

* * *

Near the end of the song, just as he was about to join the others at the table, a sight caught his eye. 

Saline was walking towards him with a gentle smile.

She wore a gown of white silk that swayed about her ankles with silver pumps and a silver chain about her neck. Her hair cascaded down her back, held in place by silver pins.

Billy was literally blown away at the sight, he didn't relize he had walked up to her until her delicate hands had taken his.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to make sure that my mother woudn't catch me ."

"So long as you're here, I'm content."

Billy presented her with a white rose brooch, which her slipped carefully around her wrist.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl."

The music then got upgraded to sensual beat and everyone got into it.

Billy got a little flustered, as did Saline, but something in her nudged her on to lead Billy to the dance floor.

Saline started to dance around him a sensual manner, dodging his subtle moments to capture her. He soon did catch her and they started to dance agaisnt eachother a little, their movement as fluent as water.

Zack watched them on the floor; he was the DJ for the dance. Getting an idea, he put the spotlight on them, causing everyone to gawk at the sight.

"Are those the bookworms dancing like that?!"

"Too weird!"

Their moves began to blend so that it seemed that they were moving as one being. Billy began to feel comfortable with himself and was soon oblivious to the crowd. He took her a little closer, receiving teasing stare from Saline. All too familiar, all too potent.

Somewhere in the dance, they linked hands and spead them apart. Palm to palm, tip to tip.

Their eyes locked onto eachother, intensity building between them.

"Way to get the girl bookworm!"

The sudden outburst snapped them out of the private world and caused them to draw into their shells again.

Bulk and Skull, in gaudy tuxedos, walked up to them, grinning ear to ear.

"Heeeeeeey there pretty lady, wanna dance?"

Billy glared at them, for the first time in his life genuinely pissed at their antics.

"No, I don't." Saline had an unnatural frost to her voice of which the bullies obviously ignored.

"You heard her, so get lost." said Billy

The tone of his voice was also frosty.

"You wanna fight Supergeek?" asked Bulk, cracking his knuckles.

Everyone in the gym went silent in anticipation of what was to come. The other rangers watched with worry and went closer to the four, hoping to back him up if the need arose.

"Is that what you want?"

Billy glared at him so hard, the two instictively took a step back.

"H-h-hey, no trouble. Sorry to disturb you miss!"

With that, they ran off the dance floor. The crowd erupted into cheers and strated to chat about all that had transpired.

"Wow Billy, I didn't know you had it in you!" said one spectator.

"Yeah Billy, I mean, awesome!"

Billy blushed. Saline smiled and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"Give it up for the most popular couple of the night everybody!"

The spotlight was once again placed upon them and they were given thunderous applause.

* * *

"Tonight was awesome!" said Zack "You really know how to work the dance floor Saline. You even taught uptight Billy here how to dance." 

"Funny." Billy retorted in sarcasm, draping an arm over Saline's shoulders.

"Tonight was fun. I'm glad I was able to come." said Saline, smiling.

"Well, is it a go or what?" asked Kimberly

"Huh?"

"Well, are you guys dating or what?"

"Ummm..." they looked at eachother.

"You _**can't**_ be serious! Come on you two, you're completely in love and don't even know that you are!"

"There is a such thing as love at first sight." said Tommy winking.

Billy's face loked as if he was in deep thought before he final spoke again.

"Hey guys, what's that up ahead?"

The others looked and saw nothing. When they turned to ask what he saw, he and Saline were gone.

Instead of getting mad, the group laughed and continued walking down the road.

* * *

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." 

Saline opened her eyes and gasped.

They were in a wide field on the outskirts of town. Wildflowers bloomed in sparses and the jeweled sky stretched over the wide space.

"It's beautiful out here."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Your insticts were correct."

Saline walked out into the field and spun around in an elegant manner.

Billy marveled at the pureness of her spirit and wondered about his own purity and innocence. Was it something that he and Saline would eventually share? Should he tell her?As he pondered these things, he saw her lift her hands to the sky, as if receiving the beauty of the stars into her being. The moon casted a mysterious light upon her, inhancing her beauty.

He smiled to himself and walked over to her, softly grabbing her waist.

She gasped in suprise, then whirled around to meet his eyes.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, the wind dancing with her hair and dress.

Taking advantage of the moment, he pulled her close and clamed her lips.

* * *

**_Sorry for the late updating. My computer hates me. Anyway, that's why I made this one longer than the others. Am I forgiven? The next chapter will break the ice into Lena's story and the blossoming relationship. As long as you guys keep reading and reviewing, I promise that the story will only get better. Thank you for reading Dance With Me._**


	7. True Colors

**_Chapter Seven: True Colors_**

* * *

"Zordon, upon examination of Billy, I found something." said Alpha as he buzzed about "I don't know what possessed me to disregard it."

"What is it Alpha?"

"A strand of red hair. A sample from Lena."

Alpha pulled up some information on a holographic screen.

"Our foe is a girl that attends Angel Grove High. She's in the same grade as the rangers."

"Do you have a name?"

* * *

The Rangers were walking down the hallway, chatting their way to the cafe. It had been two days since the dance and everyone was still a buzz over the situation.

Billy was trapped in his own thoughts, going over and over all that transpired the last forty-eight hours.

The night had ended with a walk back to the main road.

* * *

_I had an awesome night..._

_I'm glad..._

He thought of walking her home, but she was alarmed at the thought.

_I'll be okay..._

_I don't want to leave you alone..._

* * *

He looked up and saw that he was lagging behind. Hurrying to catch up, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a flash of white and flick of brown hair.

Saline.

Forgetting his persent situation, he went after her. She was running as if Death were after her, something he never saw her do.

He thought of calling out for her, but thought better of it when he saw who she was running to.

* * *

"You have defied me for the last time Saline!"

"Please forgive me, I just wanted to-"

"What you want?! Do I care what you want?!?!"

Billy watched from a distance, his anger reaching new heights. What was this woman's problem?!

"Can I please stop running? I'm sorry, I truly am."

"SILENCE!"

Saline was suddenly chaged with dark magic, causing her to scream out in unbearable pain.

"I've been too soft on you. You are only used when needed; we have to change that."

She raised a wand that looked only too familiar to Billy.

"You are the reigning princess of darkness. The sooner you get used to it, the better."

With that, she shot dark energy three times the potency of the last charge. She cried out as the current never lit up, but only intensified.

"Hey!"

The woman stopped, turning to the distraction with a sinister smirk.

"I was hoping you would come you silly human. I've been watching you for some time now. Fawning over this pitiful girl as if you were some homeless animal. what do you think of your sweetheart now?!"

Bily ignored her and made his way to Saline.

"Saline!"

Before he reached her, she slowly stood up. Something was off. He did not like the sudden chill that went down his spine.

"So you see my true colors, Blue."

* * *

**I think the last sentence explained it all. How does Billy react? What do you think on this? Only the next installation will tell.**


	8. Darkness

**_Chapter Eight: Darkness_**

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Jason punched one of the computers. "Right under our noses and we-"

"Calm down Jason!" Tommy restrained his friend

"Why would she do this? Did she know all this time?" asked Kimberly, obvious hurt in her eyes.

"That is complicated in its own right. So many factors come into play." said Zordon

"How do we go about this now?" asked Trini

"We get her while she's not Lena, that's how." said Jason. He slammed down his fist once more. "Oh man, what about Billy?"

The others quickly fell silent.

"I do not comprehend." said Alpha

The others couldn't answer. If anyone should know, it was Billy.

How little they knew.

* * *

"S-saline?" Billy was frozen in place. "T-this can't be happening."

"Believe it Blue, I was lying through my teeth the whole time."

She smiled at him in such a way that there was only ice behind it.

He couldn't move; he could barely breathe.

_No..._

_No..._

His green-eyed beauty was now a red-eyed demon. What made him smile moments ago now broke him into pieces.

The woman she called 'mother' laughed maniacally.

"Something wrong ranger? You look so sad."

She burst into darker laughter as she changed into her true form.

The laughter shook him to his very core. It hurt deeply.

"Please, tell me it's not true."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Blue..."

"Tell me it's not true."

"Enough! Lena, finish this power punk!"

The girl smiled and charged forward. Billy couldn't bring himself to move. How could he attack her? Even now, even as her crimson eyes held nothing but ice, the twinkle of emeralds never left his mind.

* * *

"Billy has been kidnapped again!" said Alpha "He's being held in an alternate universe!"

"Hasn't she caused enough pain?!" asked Jason

"How can we get there?" asked Zack solemnly

"We can transport you there. When reunited with Billy, use your combined powers to come back." said Zordon "If possible, subdue Lena with as little struggle as possible. She is dangerous, yes, but she is also fragile."

* * *

"How can you do this Saline?"

They were in a dark, circular room. He was chained to the wall by his hands and feet. Lena watched from a distance, quiet since she brought him there. She wore a skin tight black dress that graced her thighs with knee-high boots and silver hoops.

"Don't call me that."

"What's going on?"

"Can't you be quiet?!"

"Answer me!"

Silence engulfed the room.

Lena examined her nails before getting off the floor.

"Okay, you want answers? **I-am-**_**ev-il**_. I played you like a flute and now I'm done with you. Don't you see?! I hate you! You're nothing to me! So keep your pathetic little pity party to yourself because I don't care!"

Silence.

Billy looked up at her. You couldn't have seen more hurt if you ripped his heart out and burned his insides. Lena looked at him and recoiled. A look of pain came into her eyes.

She quickly turned away from him and faced the opposite wall.

* * *

"It's cold here." said Kimberly. She rubbed her arms. "And dark."

"It doesn't look as if anything's here." said Trini

"Do not be so easily deceived rangers."

They looked around. They could hear her voice, but they couldn't see her.

"Come out here right now you witch!" yelled Kimberly

The cold laughter echoed throughout the empty space.

"How about you come to me."

Just as she said those words, snake-like chains sprung up and wrapped themselves around them, not giving them a fighting chance.

* * *

"I hate you." said Kimberly through clenched teeth.

They were all chained to the wall now. When they saw Billy broken down and vulnerable, that pushed them over the edge.

"..."

"Say something! After we trusted you!" said Trini

Lena wouldn't respond. She couldn't bring herself to look them in the face.

_Why?...Why do I care?..._

"What did you do to him?!" asked Tommy

"Besides being two-faced." added Zack icily

"I told the truth." she answered simply

"You disgust me." said Tommy

_You disgust me!_

_You can't even cast a simple spell!_

Lena sat up as a sharp pain erupted in her heart.

"Billy? Billy, please get up. she's not worth this!"

_She's not worth this!_

_What do you want with this pitiful human girl?!_

Lena breathed in sharply, the pain getting worse.

Billy didn't answer. He felt defeated. His heart was shattered; nothing could fix that.

"When we defeat you, stay away from Billy." warned Kimberly

Lena, nearly doubled-over in pain, got up once more to face her.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Kimberly was ready to retort when she saw a trail of tears grace her cheeks.

Her eyes flashed from red to green to red again before she turned away.

"What's your story, and be truthful this time."

Everyone was startled to hear Billy speak. He still didn't look up.

"What makes you think I have a story?"

"Stop trying to hide. You didn't mean those things you said and you know it. Out with it already."

Lena was silent.

"Why are you really with Rita?"

Lena was about to open her mouth when someone teleported into the dark room.

"They look healthy to me. You haven't gotten any information off of them yet, have you?" asked Mane, the new resident monster.

Lena clenched her fists. Mane was always out to make her look bad. He stopped at nothing to make her life hell.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

Mane walked over to the rangers and gave them a once-over. He stopped at the only ranger that was not in uniform.

"Well, is this your boyfriend is it?"

"..."

Mane took out a dagger and traced Billy's neck.

"We can fix that."

The other rangers protested and fought fiercely to get to him. Before Mane could plunge the knife in, he was sent spiraling sideways into the wall.

"Take your hands off of him you idiot!" screamed Lena.

She was shaking with anger, her eyes a strange brown.

Mane got up, smirking. Lena could have screamed.

She had just officially screwed herself.

"You finally admit it, traitor."

He lunged at her, slashing.

Lena rolled out of the way and charged her hands with magic.

"Playing favorites with the mistress then bedding the enemy."

Lena punched him square in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards.

"Tell me _Saline_, how does it feel to know that even your parents don't want you?"

"SHUT UP!"

She took an anger-filled swing at him and missed, creating an opening for Mane to swing his foot up, making contact with her chest.

Her screams started out as whimpering yelps, then torturous cries.

She crumpled to the floor in a heap. Her hair returned to it's brown shade and her body slowly shrank back to it's original size.

Mane smiled, positioning his dagger as if to throw it.

A sharp blow to his spine sent him to the same fate as he also crumpled to the ground.

* * *

**I suck at action scenes so I did my best. I am currently working on the next chpter so it shouldn't take long. I hope it wasn't too violent.**


	9. Forgive and Fight Again

_**Chapter Nine: Forgive and Fight Again**

* * *

_

_You live here now you foolish child…………………_

_You listen, you live………………._

Lena woke up groggily. She was lying on a cold surface, that much she knew, but she had no idea as to where she could be.

"She is stable for now, but the trauma to her heart critical. She may not survive."

Lena recognized the robotic voice as Alpha. She could only be in one place now.

Her vision began to clear and she saw that a mask was placed on her face along with an array of plastic tubes. She saw that her feet were bare and that her torso and breasts were covered with bandages. Her lower half was covered by jeans.

Lena struggled to sit up, ignoring the pain that was gathering quickly in her chest. A hand pushed her back down with little effort, pissing her off immediately.

She looked up to see the person and regretted doing so. It was Billy. The coldness she thought she would see in his eyes was not present. Instead, there was softness, sorrow, hurt, and relief.

Lena looked away. She had no tolerance nor the heart for this.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Like someone is trying to carve my heart out and doing a crappy job at it." She looked up at him, crimson eyes glaring. "Why do you care?"

"Let go."

"What?"

"Let go. Just let go."

Lena wanted to kill him, but something wanted to cry.

_That foolish girl just won't quit……………_

"What do you know about the situation? Nothing. Let go? This isn't something I can just, 'let go'. Just leave me alone and do whatever you were planning to do. I don't care anymore."

"Doesn't it bother you that you're destroying the life of an innocent girl?" asked Alpha

"It's her own fault for being so weak. I am the manifestation of dark magic and an alternate personality. I don't care if the little weakling dies, so long as she doesn't drag me down with her."

"You are so cruel." said Trini "But that is to be expected. You will not harm another being."

"Saline will die without this magic. If anything, I'm saving her."

"What really happened with Saline. There was a story in the paper saying that her parents left some time ago. Why?"

"That's none of you business." she snapped

"She's a civilian reeking havoc on the public, of course it's our business." Kimberly snapped readily.

Lena looked over at them out of the corner of her eye. "Why should I tell you anything?"

Most of the rangers glared at her in frustration. Billy said nor did anything of that nature.

He went to her side and took her hand. Lena felt a jolt run up her arm and radiate throughout her body. She was too weak to snatch it away, so settled with another glare.

Still saying nothing, in one quick movement, he pressed his lips against hers.

"I don't hate you Saline, because it isn't your fault. Through all of this dark magic, I can still see you."

She gasped along with the others. Those words seemed to have an explosive impact on her.

Her hair, which reverted back to black and red, slowly regained it's brown tint. Her crimson eyes faded back into green and her body transformed back into that of her own.

She looked as if she had awoken from a long sleep. Her eyes glossed over with tears when Lena's memories flooded into her mind.

"You know."

He nodded. "I know."

She pushed herself up, despite his protest and swung her legs around to the side. She lowered her head, intent on avoiding eye contact.

"I was given up to the dark side by my parents. They don't want me and turned off their love for me just as easily as they gave me away. I don't know why they wanted me, so don't bother asking. I can't complain. I should be dead from that kick I got, but the darkness keeps me alive."

Saline got to her feet and limped towards Zordon, untrusting eyes burning a hole in her back.

"Please forgive my actions. Lena cannot be overcome. I don't ask of pity, I just want you to know that I have a great respect for all of you rangers."

"You can be healed. Your condition can be helped."

Saline shook her head.

"I have to go back anyway. She can terminate my life at any moment, so it doesn't matter."

She smiled in sorrow as she made her way to the center of the room, avoiding the other rangers. She stood before Billy.

"You don't need to forgive me. I just need for you to give your best the next time we see each other."

"But-"

She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I never should have fallen for you. I didn't want to break your heart and regret that I couldn't stop her from hurting you. I care about you Billy, that's why I want 100 from you when we fight."

He wanted to argue. He wanted to forget that she was possessed by his enemy. He wanted to make her better and forget the feeling of his heart being squeezed.

With all of this plaguing his mind, he managed to pull her into a tight embrace. Saline didn't care about the pain that shook her body. She willed it all away and wrapped her arms around him.

The others looked on in disbelief, then calm. If Billy trusted someone as well as Zordon, then they had to be worth it.

With tears in her eyes, she reluctantly pulled away backed up towards the main door.

"All of you, I want 100."

She disappeared in a burst of black and red lightning.

* * *

**So I got a little sappy for a moment. Anyway, I created a sort of ultamatium that is kind of cruel, but crucial to the story. Give his all andhope he doesn't hurt her? Or hold back and hurt her still? Where does it end...**


	10. Initiation

**_Chapter Ten: Initiation_**

* * *

It had been nine days since they last saw Saline and it was showing on Billy. She didn't come to school anymore and she wasn't in the park as she used to be. It was as if she disappeared from their lives altogether.

The rangers watched helplessly as their friend began to bury himself into his work. He barely spoke to them. And when he did, it was a sigh or a movement of his head.

Saline had to be saved. She had to be, for Billy's sake as well as for hers.

* * *

Lena watched the world and it's goings on for some time. She would often check on the rangers and get sick to her stomach whenever she saw Billy's sorrow. She felt mostly so because she could feel her grasp slipping away as Saline gained more control of her body.

Now her hair was a rich auburn and her eyes were a darkened emerald. She spoke to noone and noone dared speak to her for fear of provoking her. They could sense that something was wrong, and it was not to Rita's liking.

"She has fallen in love with that punk. You should have destroyed her essence when you had the chance!"

"SILENCE!"

She shot a spell at him that sent him to the ground, writhing in agony.

"I know what I'm doing you idiot! I will attend to my business while you stay out of it!"

Mane shook off the spell and confronted her once more.

"I don't trust that witch. You see how she pines after that human like a whipped dog? It's pathetic! It's disgraceful! It's-"

He was once again struck by a spell. Lena's spell."

"Why don't you try saying something to my face and not behind my back?"

Mane said nothing. The sheer intensity of the spell had knocked him out cold.

"Well my daughter, I have prepared you the best I could. Tomorrow, we finalize your training and officially accept you. You had better be ready."

Lena smiled in acceptance while Saline frowned. Her expression came out neutral and uncaring.

* * *

"It has been quiet for some time now. Saline hasn't been seen for days." said Trini "Can we take that as a sign that they're working on a plan of action?"

"Most likely." said Tommy "Something big is going down and we're gonna take a full blow."

"Their key fighter is the most of our worries. How are we supposed to tackle this?" asked Zack.

Everyone tried their best not to look at them, but he could sense that they were thinking it.

He was dreading having to fight Saline. To think that the one time he cares for someone so deeply had to conflict with his duty in such a way. It was as if something wanted him to hurt. Something wanted to bring him down without mercy.

Not able to take their plans of strategy any longer, he sighed and teleported out of there before they could protest.

* * *

He walked through the desolate landscape of the park. It was the dead of night and not a soul was in sight.

_Crystal light,_

_Heaven light,_

_Let me be your guide….._

_To sacrifice,_

_To know what's right,_

_Have no sin to hide……………._

Billy was shocked. He looked around frantically until he saw what he was looking for.

She sat in a tree clad in a long, black gown. She stared out in space as she sang her lamenting song, oblivious to Billy's presence.

"Saline?"

The girl jumped, then settled down once more. She looked to him with a sad smile.

"It's me."

"Where have you been?"

"……..Home."

"How are your injuries?"

"Healing."

Billy walked up to the tree and pulled her out of it. Their embrace was strong and lingering; neither teen wanted to let go.

"I can't."

"Billy please-"

"I can't hurt you. If anything, I want to protect you."

"Then do this for me. I want to protect you too, but Lena will destroy you. I'm holding her back as we speak, and it's no easy feat. Please do all you can to subdue me when we fight again. I know you have it in you, so don't try to fool me."

Billy didn't answer, but broke his hold on her to claim her lips. They were soft and cold from the outside air.

Pulling away, he saw tears stream down her face and slowly wiped them away.

"I have missed you so much."

"Classes aren't the same without you."

"Focus then, barely anyone knows I'm gone."

That made them smile, something they haven't done in a while.

"Is that why your appearance has changed ? Because you're holding her back?"

Saline rubbed her arms. "The balance is tipping. I'm gaining more control so it's showing. Not really a good thing when living among the forces of evil."

Billy frowned and sat down on the ground. "How do you stand it? How do you live with those monsters?"

Saline sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"I turn my feelings off and bear it. It's not so hard once you know where to hide." She forced a smile. "It's actually like a daily puzzle so my senses never dull."

Billy didn't return the smile, but took her into his arms. When he thought of how much she might've went through, it made him sick to his stomach. The sensation caused him to remember a particular moment in the past. A moment in time when he became impure.

He gazed at the top of Saline's head and contemplated whether he should tell her. Looking at it, it was her body, so she had a right to know.

Sucking in breath, he prepared himself.

"Saline, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well, the first time I met Lena, we-um-"

"Yes?"

"I-uhm, we-"

"Come on Billy, talk to me."

"We….had..sex."

Quiet.

"I had no idea it was you! I'm really sorry and-"

"….."

"What?"

"I know."

Quiet.

"At first it was Lena, then it was me."

Quiet.

They looked at each other in such a way that made them blush simultaneously.

* * *

"There's some activity near Angel Grove High. It seems like a meeting of evil." said Alpha "Lena is also there."

"Then let's go and settle this, for Saline." said Tommy.

* * *

"Rangers." said Lena. It wasn't her same tone of scorn, but a softer, breathier voice.

Mane noticed it and sneered at her.

"Welcome rangers to our initiation party." said Rita

"So glad of you to come." said Goldar

A few minor monsters gathered close, casting dirty looks at the rangers.

"Why don't we start with the entertainment!"

At that, the monsters sprung at the attack. There were four to a ranger with Mane getting Tommy and Billy getting Lena. The fighting was intense and got increasingly difficult with the periodical rotation of monsters. Analyzing this strategy, Lena and Billy smiled and went into a routine of their own. They graced the ground as if they were dancers. Each time there was a rotation, they would follow the same pattern. Each movement was graceful and carefully executed. The other rangers soon picked up on this and were now competing with each other to see who could do it better.

Rita then got irritated and called her minions back. As they were pulling back, Mane snatched Lena's arms and pulled them into a hold.

"Get off me!"

"Oh, but Lena, it's time to finally time for your initiation."

"What?"

He pulled her towards Rita, tightening his grip.

"Quite right my dear, you've proved your worth and are now my most powerful fighter." She raised her wand. "However, Saline. Your time has expired. I will call upon you for your last job soon enough, but for now-"

A spell of explosive power shot forth and racked Saline's body , causing her to cry out no sound that was human. The rangers charged forward, but were sent back by a dark barrier.

Her cries became pleading, though the witch would not heed her.

The magic looked as if it were purifying her of the evil that possessed her body, but it was really ripping it from her very essence.

After she stopped, Saline dropped to the ground. What stood standing was evil of such potency, it chilled everyone's bones.

It was Lena, the true Lena.

Her appearance would have truly frightened them if it weren't for Saline.

She was lying unconscious, her chest and the ground around it damp with blood.

* * *

**I was worried about adding the part about the blood. Just tell me what I need to tone down or inhance. Anyway, I thank my fans for keeping me going. You have no idea how much you affect this story.**


	11. Pure Princess

**_Chapter Eleven: Pure Princess_**

* * *

"It's inconclusive at this point. She has been hurt to such an extent that could alter her permanently." 

"Isn't there something you can do Zordon?" asked Kimberly

"I can keep her in this chamber to heal, but I need more time." said Alpha "In the meantime, we have to attend to this new evil."

"How are we supposed to combat pure evil?" asked Zack

"The same way we combat the others." said Tommy

"This will be more difficult." said Alpha "Upon examination, I discovered that she has no weakness. She is indestructible all around."

"Then what now?" asked Trini

"Trial and error." said Jason "We try everything."

While the others formulated plans, Zordon looked over to Billy. He stayed by Saline's side, never saying a word.

Saline was encased inside a glass coffin filled with healing waters of a distant planet. Bandages covered the parts of her sex as well as her critical wounds.

Billy touched the glass lightly, his expression blank.

"I need all of you to go an investigate a disturbance on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Billy, I need you to stay here."

Understanding, they leave for the set coodinations while Billy stayed frozen in place.

"Do you think she could hear me?" asked Billy at last.

"Yes, I believe she can." said Zordon "And is probably desperate to answer."

"Is there any way to see what she's thinking? Maybe she already knows how to beat Lena, or something."

"Alpha, attach neural receptors to the viewing globe."

Alpha complied. They watched the globe blink a bit before images came to the screen.

One image was of Saline being dragged away from her home.

Another was of her hiding from one of Rita's minions.

The dance that she and Billy shared under the stars.

And a memory that made Billy blush down to his feet.

Zordon didn't say anything, but pretended not to notice.

Alpha, slightly embarrassed, twiddled his fingers.

Then something else appeared on the screen.

_Take care of my daughter…………._

_She is the last of a long line of sorceresses, a girl with magnificent power…….._

_The niece of the great Zordon himself._

_Care for her and let her grow into the great sorceress she in destined to become………_

Everyone looked to each other, surprised.

Zordon recovered , then looked to the young girl that was his niece.

"Of course, how could I've not know."

"….can you save her then?"

"I can awaken her powers, but the rest will be up to her. Stand back."

* * *

"We've been dancing around this for some time now. It's time to finish this." 

They looked around, finally settling on Lena's form.

Her skin was the color of paper and her nails were claws. Her pupils were narrowed to slits and her teeth were barred, revealing fangs.

Before either of them could move, a jolt of dark energy shot through them, torturing them to its fullest.

"What's the matter rangers?! Is this al you can offer?!!?"

The rangers felt as if they discovered the true meaning of pain. The intensity was so strong, their felt as if they were outside of their bodies looking in. As if they were dead and didn't even realize it.

"Stop it!"

A blast of white light shot though the air and hit Lena dead on.

The energy immediately ceased and the rangers wee free.

"You!"

"Yes, it's me."

They recognized that voice. Turning around, they saw their savior, and couldn't have been more surprised.

It was Saline.

Her hair was the light shade of hazel and her eyes were greenish blue. She wore a gown of ice blue that was short in the front, then slowly lengthened into a train in the back.

She wore white boots, a sapphire circlet, and held a long, silver scepter in her hands.

"I am the Snow Princess Salina."

"So you finally realize your power. No matter. I'll take you down with the rest of these half-pint teenagers."

Saline put up a barrier just as Lena sent another dark energy attack.

"Fine, be that way. But just how formidable can you be when I triple my power?"

A deep red light surrounded her, filling her with power. When it subsided, she was now a hideous monster. A creature so ugly, everyone recoiled.

"Okay then."

Salina held her staff close to her body and closed her eyes. A pure, white light radiated from her body and was absorbed by the rangers.

The pure energy revitalized their bodies and renewed their strength, making them feel lighter than air.

Lena growled at them. "We'll settle once and for all who's stronger: Darkness…..or Light!"

This time she shot out a jet of pure darkness. The rangers were ready and shot out a stream of their combined powers.

At first, it was even, then Lena intensified it. The balance began to falter and the rangers began to push to their limits.

Salina watched on, clutching her scepter.

_If you push yourself too far, you could forfeit your life………….._

Salina went over to the others and added her power. The power was now unbalanced in their favor.

Lena roared in anger then pushed back with all that she was.

The balance tipped immediately back in her favor and was dangerously close to hitting them.

"We don't' have enough!" said Trini

"What are we gonna do?!" asked Jason

Salina thought for a moment before holding her staff high above her head.

With tears in her eyes, the scepter dispersed into pure energy and centered into her cupped palms.

With all of her being she focused out the energy at Lena.

"You witch!"

"You will not win!"

"I hope you die!"

"Only if you will come with me!"

The balance tipped dramatically and hit Lena square in the chest, purifying her body and dispersing it into black flames.

* * *

"Finally!" 

The rangers cheered, overjoyed at their victory. They turned to Salina, shocked to see that she was fading away in flurry of pure light.

"I pushed myself too far, now I have to pay for it."

"What?"

"It's a long story, but her magic could only go but so far. If getting her conscious was taking its toll." said Billy "When she fades away, she can't come back………………she will die."

"It's okay…..I've caused enough trouble already. I will miss you all though. Just please don't let your thoughts linger on me. I want all of you to be happy."

She smiled, but everyone could plainly see that it was forced.

Billy walked up to her and took her into his arms.

"We don't let things go that easily."

Combining their powers one more time, they focused on bringing Salina back home.

* * *

**Yeah, I cut the fight short because I didn't know how to go about it. Anyway, I seemed to have left you on another cliffy. Sorry about that! Anyway, were they able to save her? What will this do to Billy and Saline's relationship? What will Zordon say about Billy and Saile getting a little more than friendly twice? Blush Only time will tell.**


End file.
